The present invention relates to an improved pushbutton switch and particularly a pushbutton switch that consists of simplified components for saving assembly time, labors and costs.
Applicant has previously submitted a patent application at Ser. No. 09/740997 entitled: xe2x80x9cImproved pushbutton switchxe2x80x9d for channeling signals or delivering output signals. It includes a body with two terminals located thereon, a first elastic element housed in the body for operating, a pressing element located in the body above the first elastic element, and a seal element to cover the body. When the pressing element is depressed by an external force, a second elastic element is driven to press the first elastic element. The first elastic element is pressed downwards to contact the two terminals to establish electric connection and output electric signals. When the press element is free from the external pressing force, the inherent elastic forces of the first and the second elastic elements push the press element back to its original location.
While the xe2x80x9cImproved pushbutton switchxe2x80x9d set forth above has a simpler construction than conventional pushbutton switches and has less number of contacts and can greatly reduce impedance, and also enables signals to pass through without fading, it requires two elastic elements. As a result, production cost is higher, and assembly time and efforts are greater. Moreover, with two elastic elements located in an operating space, the downward moving area for the second elastic element is limited when depressed, and tends to cause incomplete contact on the two terminals. Signal output could be interrupted and result in decreasing operation effectiveness.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages. The pushbutton of the invention requires only one elastic element. Thus assembly time and efforts can be reduced, and production cost also becomes lower.
Another object of the invention is to have one terminal running through a hole in the body and being located in an operating space while another terminal being located in a wedge notch to achieve secured signal channeling and output.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.